Everything is Temporary
by ScarOnline
Summary: Hohenheim tries to mend wounds with his family by taking them on a trip out of the country for the weekend, but everything suddenly goes wrong. Will he ever be able to restore what he lost? T For language, disturbing themes, character death and adult situations.
1. Chapter One

-Four Years Ago-

It was about 5:30 AM when Hohenheim's alarm blares throughout his and Trisha's country home. Just a few more hours and he, his wife and his two children would be spending the whole weekend together. He was always off at work and never had time to spend with his family. It was extremely difficult for him, and very unhealthy for the family. He knew Edward had held it against him for never being around for Trisha. She had depression due to him always being absent, and it seriously took a toll on the children's lives. They were both young and had so much in life they were missing out on because of this.

They weren't a "wealthy" family, and most of the things they owned were inherited or passed down from older or previous family members that either no longer needed it or was dead. Due to Hohenheim always traveling and Trisha being unable to properly support their children, they homeschooled both Edward and Alphonse. He was honestly worried about their mental state also. Alphonse already was showing signs of social anxiety and Edward had his own batch of issues when it came to people. He was always getting into fights with the kids of the neighborhood and it was surprising he had the friends he did.

Hohenheim rubs his eyes quickly and checks the timer again.

5:52 AM

" _Dammit_ -" He says while quickly swinging his legs off of the queen sized bed he and Trisha shared. He didn't know if it was a good idea to wake her or not, so before he decided to make a decision he stands up and walks to the bathroom to start off his morning routine. He drank a lot the night before and it was really taking a toll on his mental state. He was even recommended a family therapist by one of his co-workers. They never really got along, but clearly they were 'close' enough for him to step up like that.

He drys his face after washing it for god knows how long. He always let time get the best of him. He looks in the mirror at his reflection. 'It's time to step up now. It's time to try and be the husband- the father you were meant to be.' He needed that mental encouragement. This was the day he could try and mend all the wounds he created back together; fix his mistakes.

"You...can do this. You _can_ do this." He stares for a second longer and sighs. He needed to do this right, and he would. He walks out of the bathroom (that was actually pretty convenient since it was in the bedroom itself which meant no children to worry about) and leans over the bed.

"Trisha...Trish, it's time to get up, dear." He says gently as if he wasn't actually intending on waking her, but regardless she groans and blinks a bit before opening her eyes. "Hmm...yes..?" She looks at him with confusion and glances over to the clock.

"...6:20?! Honey, we have to leave at seven!!" She yells completely lucid at this point.

"Y-yes dear that's why I was-"

"We still have to get the boys ready!! Are they packed? Do they have their bathing supplies?! Go and wake them up, and I'll...uh...I'll get the food together! **_Hurry_**!!"

He blinks in surprise multiple times before nodding and running off to the boys room. He really admired Trisha's systematic and progressive side. She was like that a lot, and it got things done. He slowly steps into the boys room. He was unsure of how exactly he'd wake them up. He crept closer almost afraid he would wake them. He awkwardly coughs in hopes that'd do the trick only for it to turn out unsuccessfully.

'Guess I'll have to do this the hard way...' He gently nudges Al's shoulder. "Alphonse, it's time to wake up and get ready..." Alphonse shifts and whines, but doesn't budge. "Alphonse, wake up." He says louder, and Alphonse darts up in shock. "Huh, wha-?! Ye'sir?!?" He exclaims drowsily while looking around attempting to take in his surroundings.

"Shh- calm down...it's time to get ready to go, son." He says trying to relax him.

"O-oh...You mean the trip thingy..?"

"Yes, Alphonse. The 'trip thingy'." He sounded a lot more annoyed than he intended, but it was early and he wanted rest. Alphonse yawns, stretches and hops out of his and Ed's bunk bed. They called it a 'fort' often.

Hohenheim heavy sighs and starts mentally preparing himself for what was to come. With Edward, you just never know. He was already pretty awful with children who did like him, but dealing with Ed was like playing with fire. Very dangerous. He taps on Edward's shoulder, and he immediately wakes up. 'Alright, we've been through this...Don't. Get. Angry.' he tells himself preparing for the inevitable.

"Wha- what the hell? Stop!" Edward says swatting Hohenheim's hand away with disgust. "Stop being a creep, bastard..." He says glaring into his father's eyes as if daring him to fight back. "Edward, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language??" He pinches his forehead. His hangover was getting the best of him. "Listen son, it's time to get out of bed. Go get ready, or your mother will blame me for not waking you up on time..." He asks, or...pleads?

"Pfft- that honestly convinces me to go back to sleep."

"Edward, if you don't get out of bed this instant, you're gonna get some _convincing_ done to you." He says in a low, stern voice. He could tell it shook Ed enough for him to roll his eyes and climb off the top bunk and out of the room. For an eleven year old, he was very...colorful unlike like Alphonse who didn't even know what 99% of the horrid things escaping Ed's mouth were.

He walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to check on Trisha. She had a bag full of a weeks worth of food prepared just as promised. She was definitely a one-of-a-kind wife. He enjoyed it. "That was swift of you-"

"What? Are you denying my handy work?" She hints suggestively.

"No, how could I forget." He says pulling her into a kiss. It lasts longer than it probably should have, but even forever itself couldn't be labeled as long enough. What was long enough??

" **Ahem**." Edward is standing in the kitchen doorway where he had probably been the whole time and with a look of obvious irritation. "I'm _ready_."

Trisha laughs awkwardly while fixing up Hohenheim's tie. "Ok dear...uh..why don't you...go see if your brother's ready, hm?" Hohenheim cringes at the entirety of the scenario. Of course that happened. Of course it was Edward. Of course. "Riight..." Edward creeps out of the room hastily.

Hohenheim and Trisha exchange looks of embarrassment. "Well...I'm going to start loading the bags into the van..." Hohenheim suggests. "O-oh! Of course! I'll go and...er...check to see if we missed anything..." She chuckles once more, and quickly walks away. He also turns and walks to the bags of food, clothes and necessities and begins loading them into the van.

6:53 AM

They were right on the brink of being late to leave. It was a job well done basically. Now all they had to do was leave. "Alright," Trisha says pounding her fist into her hand. "Are we all ready??" She asks everyone.

"Yes mam..." Edward and Alphonse say in unison.

"You've _both_ used the bathroom?" She says looking at Alphonse in particular. His bladder control on car rides were unpredictable. "Y-yes mam!" Alphonse says scratching the back of his head awkwardly. She giggles and turns towards Hohenheim. "The car is on and heated?" He nods, and she turns back to the boys. "Alrighty then! Are you boys ready for a weekend of fun!?"

"Yeah!!!" Alphonse yells enthusiastically while jumping.

"Yeahh..." Edward mumbles 'enthusiastically' while doing absolutely nothing.

They all walk outside into the crisp, icy weather. Winter had it's ups and downs, but it wouldn't stop the Unstoppable Elric Family from there venture. Everyone hops into the car and buckles their seatbelts (the boys were reminded), and finally they were on their way. It was going to be a great weekend. Honestly, it'd probably be the best time they ever spent together as a family. This was probably a once a three or four year vacation. The next time they'd be able to do this their boys would be teens. It was weird to think about. Almost scary, but all the more reason to hold on to this memory as long as they could.

It was starting to get light outside, and it was always nice watching the sunrise at dawn. It lit up the green country side perfectly showing miles of pasture, farmland and gardens. Roosters started to crow and people started waking up to begin daily chores, but not them. They were going on vacation. Hohenheim didn't expect to be as hyped about the trip as he was, but he really, really was.

"So...how long's it gonna be 'till we get there...?" Alphonse breaks the long silence beginning the first conversation. "It should only be take about five hours to get there overall. Not too much." Trisha says while looking at the map and instructing Hohenheim on which directions to go. "So...What exactly time will it be when we get there...?" He asks fiddling with a toy he brought along. "It'll be about...Twelve to One o'clock I suppose...take a left there dear..."

Edward sighs in boredom. It hadn't been thirty minutes since leaving, and he was already dying inside. It was definitely going to be an 'eventful' weekend, but it was overhyped in his opinion. He pulls a book out of his backpack and begins to read, but it wasn't long lasted. It wasn't a great book either, and he'd read it multiple times, so it was whatever.

Edward glances over at Alphonse to see what he was doing. Basically nothing, so he shoves his arm a bit."Al-" He says in a whisper. Alphonse looks over to Edward and taking the shove to offense. "What??" Al says not nearly as quietly. "Shhh- hey, I wanna show ya something," Al gives him a look of suspicion. Whenever Edward wanted to 'show him something' they ended up in trouble. "Uh-uh. Nope." He says completely shutting him down. "Awhh, c'mon Al~" He says in a whining voice. "What, are you a **pussy**??" Alphonse growls at him, but decided that being a 'pussy' wasn't something he could do.

"W-what do you want? Are you gonna do somethin bad again..."

"Bad?? Nahh...but...I was thinking... maybe...no- there's no way you'd know. Nevamind."

Alphonse's curiosity grew by the minute. What didn't he know? "What are you even talking about, brother...?" He asks pretending to be uninterested, but was obviously pretty interested. "Nah, I wouldn't wanna bother you or nothin, so..." He says with a smirk. He always knew how to get Al involved. "W-well I'm not bothered so...but...it's nothing..." He says eagerly earning a mischievous grin from Edward.

"Well, remember a couple of days...no, a week ago when we went to Win's house?"

"Y-yeah..? What about it..?"

"Well, it's just that...I was walking around and I found...this!" He pulls out a glittery and girly book that read 'My Secret Diary (no boys!)'. Alphonse gasps in horror. "You didn't... _read_ it...did you..??" Edward's grin only widens. 'Of course I didn't- I wasn't going in alone.' He thinks to himself. "Well, you'll never know what's in it if ya don't **_open it_**." He whispers. Alphonse gulps, and anxiety gurgles in his stomach. "But...it says no boys..!" He didn't want the curiosity to take over, but it was tempting. "That's because girls are scared we'll do shit like this. They're clueless as hell! Open it, Al~" Edward holds out the key.

Alphonse gulps, and takes it out of his hand. He stares at the lock for a bit before guiding his shaking hand to the keyhole. He pushes the key inside and twists is slowly until it was opened. Edwards eyes widened as Alphonse hesitantly lifts the cover and-

"Boys? What are you doing back there? You're both quiet." Edward almost screams, and Al shoves the book into Ed's hand who shoves it in his backpack. "M-me?? I was...uH reading that science book...I...brought.." Edward lies, but anything to save his ass in that situation. "Well, we're finally in a city!" She says pointing out the window with glee.

The boys look out the window in awe at all the buildings and cars and lights. It wasn't something they just got to see, so it was exciting. "It's so big..." Edward says taking in the site. "Daddy, is this the kinda stuff you see when you go on business?!" Al says literally jumping in his seat. "Yes, I see many things while I'm on business." He chuckles resulting in a thrilled squeal from Al. "I wanna go on business like you do!" Hohenheim smiles somberly. Edward glares and stares out the window. "That sounds pretty boring. You should get a job that doesn't involve leaving your family for months without them knowing if you're even alive." The van grew silent.

Trisha looks sad but maintains her sweet smile. "I know that this is tough. It's are first time together as a family in years, so it's not supposed to be easy. Lets try to make the most of our precious time together, because you never know how short it could be." Everyone is quiet for a bit longer.

"Sorry." Edward mumbles still staring out the window. Hohenheim sighs. "No, I-I get why you view things that way...I suppose it isn't a lie after all..." He says in a low voice. Alphonse bites his lip to stop it from quivering. "I-I'm s-sorry..." his voice shakes and he just couldn't hold it back. "Al- no I didn't mean that. It was stupid...don't cry, buddy.." Ed rubs Al's back in a comforting manner. Alphonse nods and wipes the tears from his face. Trisha smiles and changes the subject. "Guess what..?! We've got a few more hours to go!"

The tension in the van subsides and everyone's moods lighten up a bit. Trisha was right after all. Fighting with eachother would just make car ride unbearable, and ruin the entire trip. It was best to keep calm and try to make the absolute best of it. Edward smiles a bit. It's not like the ride was awful. Actually, it was pretty alright. For once he could say he wasn't infuriated at the bastard. He knew that he tried, but he just didn't try hard enough. The family was broken, and he couldn't fix that. No one could completely fix it, so at the end of the day he had to let it go. There was just gonna be more conflicts if he held onto the whole matter. It was bullshit anyway. All that mattered was that everyone was just...happy. That was great.

Al exclaims excitedly, and looks out the window more, and Edward watches with him pointing out various things and buildings. Trisha exchanges a smile with Hohenheim. "I want you to know that you're a great dad...and a great husband." He smiles gently at the compliment. It made him feel warm on the inside. There was so much to love about Trisha, and he didn't even know half of it. "And you're a wonderful wife. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

" _I love you_ ~"

His smile widens. "I love you to-"

" ** _DAD, WATCH OUT_**!!"

Hohenheim's face darts in front of him, but before he could change lanes everything goes black.

~•~0~•~

 _Beep_. _Beep. Beep._

The sound was a constant ringing in Ed's ear. It was beginning to cause a throbbing headache.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

'stop...I can't hear myself think.'

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

'make it stop.'

 _Beep. Beep. **Beep.**_

Edward opens his eyes, but his vision is too blurred to focus. What was happening? Where even was he? He moans in pain and squeezes his eyes shut. He reopens them and tries to let his vision focus.

'it hurts...'

He thinks to himself, though he swore he said it aloud. The throbbing just wouldn't stop. What happened? He rubs the liquid on his forehead. Why would he be sweating in the winter? Everything was so numb. His vision sets a bit, but it's still pretty blurry. He looks at his hand that was abnormally sticky. He gasps in shock.

"Blood..??" He says weakly, but immediately regrets it when a overwhelming wave of agony comes from his left leg.

"HnNN-! No,...please...hurts..." He whimpers in pain, and lifts his head up from it's awkward angle. "Mom..?" There was no response. Just the godforsaken beeping. "M-mom, it...hurt..leg hurts..." He yelps in pain as another rush of agony pulses in his leg, and now his arm too. "Mom..?Mom...??" Was she sleeping? Why was she sleeping? They had to go or they'd be late. His weak arm reaches forward to wake her up. He taps her shoulder. It was bleeding. "Mom...your hurting...mom...?" No response.

He reaches to the side, and unbuckles his seatbelt. He hollers at the sudden pain in his arm. He looks at it, and...it was gone..no it wasn't. It was there, but it was twisted and mangled flesh. There was blood just oozing out of it, and it wouldn't stop. His bones... He could see his bones. Why could he see his bones?? He crawls to the best of his ability and drags his way to the passenger seat. He looks over. Where is her face..?

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Mom...what's wrong..??"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Please stop...you're scaring me.."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"We...We gotta go now, mommy..."

 ** _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._**

His heart skips a beat...Than two...than more...

"Oh my _god_ -"

Tears well in his eyes, and he begins hyperventilating.

" **No, no, no,** **no** , **no**.. ** _I don't want this_**...!!?" The pain only gradually became more unbearable. Bile began to rise in the back of his throat causing at sour, bitter taste in his mouth. It'd be ok. He'd wake up from this awful dream in a few seconds. Mom and dad, they'd be talking about things of the past! Al, he'd be sound asleep on his shoulder like always.

"Al-"

He hadn't heard anything from next to him. He stares blankly ahead. He wouldn't look. If he did than he'd be killing Al. If he looked then he'd be dead, so he wouldn't...he couldn't.

A sob escapes his throat as he turns towards the small, lifeless body next to him stare at nothing. A metal beam from the eighteen wheeler they ran into was practically crushing Al and Trisha.

"No, **_god_** , Please **_fucking_** no!!!"

He screams in an abnormally high pitched voice.

A groan comes from the front seat. Dad...he was alive...why did he have to be the one to live. Would he save them??

" _God_ \- oh god..." He mutters almost whispering. Hohenheim closes his eyes realizing what happened. He had to think straight. He turns to the back to see Edward's mangled body, and Alphonse's crushed.

"Oh _god_ \- Edward?? _Son_?" Edward was unconscious due to the loss of blood, and that left him...

Hohenheim stares. What did he do? He had yet again ruined his children's lives. He ruined his life. He ruined her life. The sound of sirens blare from the outside of the completely totaled car.

" **Sir**? Sir?? Are you alive in there??!" An EMT says rushing by the car.

"My sons...wife...what have I _done_...?!"

The Firefighters claw the car open, and pull them out of it.

"The mother is gone-" A female paramedic says to one of the upper hands. "But I think...I think everyone else is still alive..!" She says in shock. The impact of the eighteen wheeler would have normally killed everyone. The fact that most of them survived was mind boggling. "This ones pulse is fading-! Bring me three gurneys!" She yells, and just like that everything fell apart. He ruined himself, his boys and his wife on the same day. On the only day he was provided a chance at redemption, and he screwed up.

~•~0~•~

A/N: So...that was more dramatic than I intended...I'm really bad at adding spice to stories, so if it was cringy I completely understand and will do anything to improve my writing skills. I'd sincerely appreciate feedback, so comment and tell me how you feel about it! This is my first chapter story with FMA, and god knows how long this will last. I hope it's not as awful as it seems-

I hope you enjoyed~! 3

-ScarOnline


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hello everyone-

I wasn't expecting the response to the story I got. Like, I didn't expect views on the first day let alone the Follows and Favorites from you guys!!

I'm gonna try to do a bit better, and I got a bit of tips from my older sister (who is skilled in the fanfic arts) and a few others, so I'll see what I can do!!

- **Comment Responses** -

@Id9916 Hello my first review ;-; thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm glad you liked it! I saw a LOT of my spelling and grammatical errors throughout the story. I try to fix them as I go, and if you see any specifics TELL ME PLZ ;-;

@ALCHEMYxFREAK Thank you~! I'm so thrilled that you enjoy it, but this is only the beginning, so expect more :3

I hope you enjoy~!

~•~0~•~

- **Present Day** -

 **Edward** : 15

 **Alphonse** : 14

Edward sits in silence on the steps of an old, abandoned building on the city sidewalk. It wasn't scary or anything since it was out in the open anyway. He looks up at the gray, overcast sky that visibly dared to shower rain at any given moment. It was getting dark, but that was the best thing about being out at all. It felt like freedom, though he knew he was far from it as long as he lived with him. Even if he wanted to leave he couldn't just ditch Al. He had so many problems. He saw things that weren't there, but Edward couldn't rule them out as nonexistent. He couldn't call Al a liar. Diagnosis didn't make Alphonse a liar or any more insane than he was before the accident happened.

He sighs and digs through his backpack for the Marlboro pack he "borrowed" from the convenient store that was in the more rural areas of the city. They didn't live in a very safe area already. It was jam-packed with prostitution, crimes and lots and lots of drugs. It was unfortunately pretty easy to get caught up in it too since his best friend Ling had so many outlets. He managed to get away with it too, so everything was basically fine. Sometimes he wished he'd get caught just so he could see the look of betrayal of his so called fathers face. He couldn't do that to Al though, so he tried his best to hide it. He couldn't care less what happened to him. He died years ago.

" _Empty_." He thinks as he tosses the empty packet out of the backpack. It was late, and he was out of cigarettes already. He had two options at this point. Either be safe and go home pissed, or risk getting mouthed off more and have cigarettes. It was a win lose both situations, but it was tricky. Life was full of trials and tribulations and this was the test he was given??

Home it was. He was exhausted anyway, and he didn't feel like hearing extra dumb shit from his dad about being in the big, bad world with all the big, bad people. Little did he know. He stands up and stretches which conveniently causes his ports to ache more. " _Thank you bad weather_." He picks up his backpack and starts heading back to his personal jail. The only thing good about it was Al. Everything else could burn if it wanted.

Thirty painful, aching minutes later he arrives at their apartment. It was equally as old as the abandoned building accept it was actually creepy since it had the weirdest people in town residing in it. Even the goddamn apartment clerk was sketchy, but at the end of the day they were probably sketchy too. He walks inside and makes a note not to make eye contact with anyone, because apparently that always meant he was begging to socialize. He presses the elevator button, waits and walks inside. It smelled like dog shit, but the clerk did happen to have a dog who'd just roam the hotel every day.

The smellevator reaches the third floor and he pulls out his key to unlock their apartment door since knocking was out of the question. He slowly opens the door and peaks inside to see if Hohenheim or Alphonse were downstairs. He had bad experiences walking in late, so it was always better safe than sorry. He steps in and shuts the door behind him quietly. "Finally-" A voice says from behind him causing him to freeze. He turns around to the kitchen. Why didn't he check the most obvious area? "Oh! Al, what's up?" He says nervously receiving a irritated glare from Al. "You know dad and I were really worried about you, right?"

"Sorry. Wasn't trying to." He says apathetically while sliding his red converse off. "Where did you go? Dad's looking for you." He asks suspiciously. He was so damn nosy sometimes, but he understood why though. He'd be scared if Al was out past their said curfew too. "Don't worry about it, buddy. I'm fine, so just call Hohenheim or whatever." He opens the empty fridge knowing full well there was nothing in it. Habits were hard to break.

Alphonse heavy sighs, picks up the home phone and calls Hohenheim. Edward could hear the frustration coming through the phone. Al hangs up and gives Ed another irritated glare. "It's 'Dad' by the way," He corrected. "You should be more nice to him." Edward ignored the smart remark and leaves the kitchen to sit on the living room couch. He knew going into his room to hide wouldn't stop Hohenheim from bothering him. Alphonse walks into the living room and flops onto the couch. " _You're in trouble_ ~" He provokes in a sing-song voice. Ed rolls his eyes and noogies Al. "Shaddup you little shit."

He laughes a little, then leans on Edwards shoulder.

There was a long silence."Something wrong?" Ed asks playing it off cool, but in reality it was hard _not_ worrying about Al 24/7 after the shit they'd been through. They had to leave Al in an institution due to all the things he heard or saw. They ended up losing trust after that, and worked hard to regain it. The accident didn't only fuck Al up. It fucked him up too. "No, yeah! I'm fine. Just glad you're here."

"...I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry about that." He insures patting Al's head. The apartment door opens and Hohenheim walks in with a aggravated expression. Edward was cool since he had already prepared himself to where shits weren't given at the moment. "Edward, you have to stop staying out so late. I've told you countless times about ho-"

"About how dangerous the world is. Yeah, I heard you, old man." He says scrolling through television channels. "Clearly you haven't heard it enough or you'd try to behave more." Hohenheim walks over to the Box TV and unplugs it. "What the hell?!" Edward groans and sits up pushing Al off of him. "I listened to what you had to say, so what the hell else do you want??"

"Firstly, I'd extremely appreciate it if you would tone it down. Can you do that?" Edward clenches his teeth to hold back the smart remarks that were begging to be exposed. He glares impatiently, but shuts up anyway. "I'll go start my homework." Alphonse slides his way to their bedroom to avoid the intense conversation. "Ed, I'm worried about you. I know things are hard for you, but I'm just worried." Hohenheim says sincerely. It unfortunately wasn't sincere enough for Edward though. "I don't need you to worry about me. I'm fine, and I'd be a lot better if you stopped nagging me all the time."

"That's my job as a father; to worry about you."

"Pfft- Nice try, but you fucked that up already." Hohenheim didn't know what to say. It wasn't a lie after all. It wasn't like he didn't deserve that, but just because it was his fault didn't mean it was his intentions. "I know that, and I'm sorry. I took the blame already, but it's just too hard to please you isn't...it?" He rubs his head vigorously. Edward pauses. "Your drunk, aren't you?" Hohenheim sighs. Was he expecting hm to be perfect? He had so many bills, and all the crap he had at work was draining. Not to mention the things he was trying to forget. Alcohol was necessary at that point. He was beyond addiction. He was obsessed.

Edward shakes his head. "Just go to sleep before you do something you regret. Goodnight." He was done. He just couldn't handle being around him for too long. How does he expect to be a good father if he's drowning himself in alcohol every day? It was difficult, and it was embarrassing. Once, he got so drunk he had to literally drag him home from a public bar. It was humiliating. Al also happened to be unstable on that particular day, so it just iced the cake.

He walks into the bedroom. Al was just staring. Not at anything in particular, well, that he could see. It happened so much that he almost expected it. He walks over to his bed and flips on it. He opens his phone and heads to Contacts. He only had a few contacts, but they were all important. Alphonse, Ling, Bastard and _Winry_.

It had been a while since they saw eachother after they moved to the city. Hohenheim just couldn't handle the pain of being there, and they packed everything up and left.

He never lost contact with her though. They were like siblings, and he didn't like the idea of cutting her off. It's not like it was serious. Just necessary.

That's a great word for it. Necessary.

He stares at the contact. It gave him anxiety just looking at it, and he didn't know why. He takes a deep breath and hits the button. "Fuck, fuck, **_fuck_**." He was hoping she'd pick up as much as he didn't. It felt like hours and he considered hanging up when the hold stops.

" _Hello_..?"

"H-Hey! Whats up?" He stutters while brushes his hair back.

" _Ed! Hey_ , _I was actually just helping granny with a couple of customers here_ _and there_ , _ya know_? _The usual_. _Haha_! _What about you? Haven't talked to you in a bit."_

"Me? Meh, I've been doing boring shit, ya know? The usual." He says sarcastically. " _Wouldn't expect any less from you, nerd. So- how's Al_?" She had heard all about Al's state of mind, but she hardly knew it in person. They'd FaceTime sometimes, but when it came to meeting him she hadn't. Even after they got home from the whole situation he was bedridden. He wouldn't get out of bed, he wouldn't eat and he wouldn't socialize. She never got to hang over like the old times, so it was rough.

"Yeah, he's doing better. He's been going to therapy less, and he's been taking his pills more seriously." He says hoping it'd sound uplifting enough. " _That's great! I haven't talked to him in a bit either. Is he around?"_ Edward looks behind him and Al was just staring. It was always like that, but he wasn't bad. "Uh, no he's asleep." He lies.

" _Well shit._ _Hahaha! Well, granny is screaming at me from the other room and it's getting really annoying."_ She says.

"Awh, so soon??" He jokes

" _Poor little you is gonna have to be lonely. See ya dude."_

"Yeah, I'll see you Winry. Bye." He hangs up and drops his arms to his sides. He always loved talking to her, but she never had time. Not really at least. He looks at the time, and it was already 2:00 AM. He had a problem with staying awake. He gets up and walks over to Al's bed. "Hey, buddy lets get some sleep, ok?" He says placing a pair of Alphonse's pajamas beside him.

"I can't yet. Faceless won't let me." He says in a low tone. "Al, listen, I won't let him 'take you away' again, ok?" He says as if he was talking to a five year old. He might as well had been. "He'll take me to The Gate! I don't wanna go back! _Please_!" He begs gripping Edward's arm tightly. "He'll get you to-"

"Al, it's ok. It's _ok_. He can't get you if I'm here. He definitely can't get me. He's just trying to scare you, that's all." He explains while handing Al his Pjs. "Go get in your pajamas and go to bed. It's really late." Alphonse looks at the ground for a second, then walks to the bathroom with his clothes. Edward puts on a white t-shirt and some black baggy pants with two white stripes on each side. He gets back into bed and lays his back against the headboard. The days had been passing by so quickly. Maybe he was just tired too much, because they were long too.

Alphonse leaves the bathroom in his pastel blue two piece pajamas with white stripes and clouds. There were little golden stars on it too, and the buttons where also golden stars. His favorite Pjs.

Edward smiles at Al, and motions him to go to bed. He hesitates at first, but end's up getting into his bed and laying down. All he could think about was the void. The bright void that was somewhere but nowhere at all, but there was a large gate in the nowhere. Faceless lived there. He'd let the hands get him, and it'd hurt for so long. He couldn't go to sleep, and sometimes he'd steal Hohenheim's energy drinks and mix them with coffee and sugar. He was afraid that if he fell asleep he'd get taken again.

It first appeared after the accident and he thought he was a friend until he took him away. He would be in unbearable pain, but he'd forget once he woke up. All he knew was that it'd hurt. When he thought about it he couldn't really remember much past when he was almost killed. Faceless wiped all his memories and told him to start over. When Hohenheim told Al that their mom was dead, he just knew Faceless killed her. If Faceless could kill his mom, they could kill him too. Why was he spared though? He just didn't know.

~•~•0•~•~

Hohenheim opens a beer bottle. His fifth to be precise. He chugged it down like it was water, but it hardly quenched his needs. He just wanted to be ok. He just wanted to be a good father, and Edward was right. He failed. He failed so hard. Thinking Trisha must have been ashamed of him only persuaded him more to drink. It helped him forget how horrible of a person he was, and how horribly he ruined his children's childhood. He chuckles and chugs down more. "I'm sorry Trish, but I want to forget. I want to forget you. _Everything_."

He sighs and stares out the window. He missed the green, grassy hills. He missed the blue, cloudy skies. He missed the rivers and creeks that'd last forever, and the roosters that woke him from his peaceful slumber, and the fresh air. He wanted to go home, but he couldn't go back now. He was too far in, and he'd only be a liar if he did. He'd just hurt himself more, and he didn't know how much more pain was bearable. Life was getting the best of him. He felt he aged twenty years every day, and it was so mentally draining. He needed a beer every once in a while. He lays on the couch and looks at the spinning ceiling fan. It spun round and round in circles but it never went anywhere. It sounded very familiar. Very, very familiar. "I just- I don't know what to _do_..."

" _Shh, it's ok dear. You already know the answer._ " Trisha's soft voice assures.

"But I don't. I don't know what I'm going to do, and all I do is ruin everything. I killed you, and you must hate me for that. It's well deserved regardless." He says melancholically. " _You clearly have so much to learn. I could never hate you, and you could never kill me_." She laughs. "But, I wasn't paying attention to the road. I killed you, and physically and mentally disabled our children!"

" _You always think of others, don't you_? _You've been that way since the day I met you. Do you remember that day_?"

"How could I forget? You were stunning." He smiles at the memories. Their first dance all the way to their first child. " _He was my little angel. My little monkey man._ " She laughs. "Yes, the light of our life. He was so happy as an infant, but he got so angry as he grew."

" _You used to blame it on his height, right_?" Hohenheim laughs at the memory. "Ah, Yes! I remember! He'd get so infuriated by that, but it was adorable. Alphonse was the premature one. I expect him to be the short one, but he's growing taller every day."

" _Isn't he? He's got an amazing growing pace, but he can't seem to reach puberty_." He laughs, and continue going over all the memories that they had in the past. All the stupid things they did and didn't do. It was the most fun he'd had all day. "Trisha, I just want you to know that in reality, I don't want to forget everything. I don't want to forget you."

" _Push forward. Remember what you have to do_." Her voice fades into nonexistence. "But I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Trisha! I need you! I need your _help_!" He says with tears in his eyes. It was always like this. She'd come and go, but she was always with him. And somehow that was ok. Somehow he could handle that, because she didn't go anywhere. He just forgot her. He wanted to try harder for his children, and she wanted that too.

He gets off the couch and walks upstairs into his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes, and didn't bother putting pajamas on. It'd be a long day tomorrow. Mondays sucked. He closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep immediately. Looks like the beer did the job.

- **FlashBack** -

4:57 PM

It had been about seven or eight hours since the vehicle accident and Hohenheim still couldn't wrap his head around the situation. Not only had he been sitting in the hospital waiting room with bruises and cuts, but he had absolutely no information on Edward or Alphonse's conditions. It had been seven damn hours and they didn't even give him updates. Were they alive? Were they _dead_? When could he see them? It was all just too much, and both of his children were sitting in the ICU while he was left with bruises and cuts tops. If there was truly a God, was this his punishment for all of the years he abandoned his family? Was he getting what he deserved? He lost his wife and now he might lose his boys too.

"Trisha..."

He felt like she was sitting right next to him, but she wasn't. She was dead. His brain just wouldn't process that as a fact. In fact, after the whole situation he hadn't cried or anything once. It made him question his own sense of sympathy. 'Do I care about her..? _Did_ I care about her?' He thinks to himself. It was all just too much to handle, and that hangover; it wouldn't stop.

He presses his face into his hands. Why did he have to live? Why couldn't he have taken her place?? It's not like he was a good father, and he wasn't good with children period, but she was everything to those boys, and he killed her. He _killed_ his wife. He had gotten many questionable stares from other patients and families, but they didn't just lose their family in a matter of hours. They didn't _ruin_ everything in one damn day. The day he was going to fix it, he destroyed it. Ironic.

"Excuse me, Mr...Elric?" A voice says breaking him from his exhausted state, and into a completely lucid one. He gets up from his seat and hastily walks over to the Doctor. "My sons, are they ok?? I haven't heard anything from anyone in hours! Are they alive?! I have to see them immediatel-"

"Woah now, lets just try to relax, ok?" Relax? His children are literally on their death bed and he was expected to 'relax'? "Ahem, so I'm assuming that you are in fact Mr. Elric. I'm Dr. Marco, and I'm the one currently caring for your boys." He says adjusting his stethoscope and flipping through hospital files on his clipboard. "My boys, are they alive? Can I see them?!" He asks desperately. He could care less about who the doctor was. He just wanted to see his children. "Well, Alphonse is- he's alive, but I'm afraid he's in a _complicated condition."_

" A complicated condition? I don't follow. What 'complications'??" His heart beats funny at the sentence. Marco coughs, and adjusts his glasses to properly see Al's file."I'm afraid he's gone into a coma. The impact of the rod was extremely intense. So intense in fact that it's a miracle he made it out alive. Unfortunately though, he has serious brain damage, and there's about a 45% chance he'll wake up. Even if he does happen to wake up, he'll be suffering some other mental complications due to the brain damage. Permanent complications." He finishes.

Hohenheim stares at him completely lost for words. He wasn't getting the answers he deserved. It was all so much information and he just couldn't process it all. "Right, ok, Edward..? How is he? Please, I need to know." He says massaging his aching temples. "He's in stable condition, but I'm afraid he lost some limbs. His right arm was lost in the actual accident, but his left leg was in such severe condition because of it that we had to preform emergency procedures, or to be frank 'amputate'. I sincerely apologi-"

"Can I just see them, _please_." He cuts him off in an irritated manner. He wasn't listening to this. He couldn't. "Um,Yes you may, but we need to finish the tests on Alphonse before you can see him. If you don't mind, let's visit Edward first." He explains, and Hohenheim nods in agreement.

He leads him into the ICU Ed was located at, and knocks before opening the door to the room. "Edward..? Hello again. It's Dr. Marco, and I've brought your father to see you, ok?" He says not expecting any response. "I'll leave you two alone." With a smile, he leaves the room.

It was quiet besides the beeping of the heart monitor. Hohenheim stares at Edward who was hooked up to countless machines. There was a large bandage going around his shoulder and torso, and another one wrapped around his leg, or now stump. His head was significantly bruised. His stomach twists at the gruesome sight, but he pulls a chair up beside the bed.

" **God** \- what happened to you??" He says reaching over and stroking Edward's hair out of his face. He was pale, and his eyes were completely void of life as if he were already dead. At this point he was hardly far from it. He just stared into nothing. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. I did all of this. I'm to blame, and I-" His voice breaks as he envisions the accident constantly repeat in his head all over again. "I just-I don't know what to _do_..." He says looking up to Edward and their eyes meet. Edward glumly stares into his fathers woebegone eyes, and says but three singular words.

"Just **_save_** us."


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hello once again, and I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I have a lot going on, but I _did_ say that I couldn't promise frequent updates so- ;)

 **-Comment Responses-**

@ALCHEMYxFREAK Thank you once again for enjoying my second chapter, and I promise to try to get better ,3

@Joker Oak WelCome UwU I'm glad you enjoy it so far, but remember, I'm always open to criticism since I'm not entirely familiar with the Fanfic arts. Thnx for reading!!

~•~0~•~

It was already afternoon and Hohenheim still didn't have the will to wake up completely. He was exhausted from staying up till about 3:00 AM last night talking to a figment of his imagination. He was so damn drunk he forgot more than half of the conversation anyway. The boys had been up, because unlike the past, he couldn't just go to work and leave the kids, so he enrolled them into school. This was a while ago, and at that particular point in time he didn't know if it was the right choice. The boys weren't pleased with it, and always came home with issues, but he was overall glad he enrolled them. Not only did they have friends now, but he could focus more on house and bills and adult stuff.

It was a great thing that he had time off from work that particular day. Not only because he despised his job (including his nosy co-workers), but he wanted some time to himself. He also wanted to be home when the boys got home. He admitted that he was a little overly protective, but it was second nature. Trisha wasn't there to do it for him.

He groans, still reluctant to get from off the cheap but comfortable couch. Finally he throws his legs from over the arm and gets up to stretch the restlessness out of his system. He knew things had to be done, but so many things had to be done. "All right," He mutters to himself as he walks to his work desk and puts on his glasses. Alphonse called them "dad glasses" because they were truly old, but age didn't matter to him. Just sight.

He opens his PC, and opens his documents leading to the daily schedule. He was a very organized person, and preferred everything that was a necessity to be planned beforehand. It was a life saver because it kept him from destroying the house. "bills, bills...clean the kitchen, groceries, more bills," Sooner or later they'd catch up to him and leave them without water, electricity and eventually an apartment since they were still renting. He closes his computer, and decides to start on something aside from bills to keep from being too stressed. It was a day off after all.

He walks into their dirty kitchen. Unwashed dishes were piled in the sink, there were food condiments covering the counters and the trash can was literally overflowing with weeks worth of garbage. You'd think your kids would've maybe had enough of it at some point, but they just didn't budge. He needed to assign chores for them, but he wasn't an awful father. He'd get the house in shape before condemning them to such a mess. He rolls up his sleeves, puts on some rubber gloves (they weren't disposable due to bad experiences) and an apron. It was gonna be a long, but successful off day. Luckily, he had absolutely no issues with cleaning. In fact, he was more at ease by cleaning. It gave him a reason to use his hands. That would hopefully keep him in shape too. He walks over to the trash first; deciding that this would be his first project.

~•~0~•~

Alphonse jumps up from his nap at the sound of the class bell ringing. He hated the class anyway, so there wasn't much of a reason to be awake. Edward would end up helping him anyway. He pours his supplies into his backpack and heads for the door. "A-alphonse, wait!!" Mei calls after Alphonse. She was honestly the only person who had anything to do with him besides Ed. Mei grabs his arm before he got the chance to leave the room. " _Yes, Mei_?" Alphonse says; not even attempting to mask his irritation.

"Al!! I'm _so_ sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if, you know, you were doing anything on Saturday?? BY THE WAY, I'm TOTALLY not asking you out or anything! Just friend to friend, but it's not like I'd **mind** going out with you but this is definitely one hundred perce-"

"Yes, Mei. I'm free." Well, he used to be free, but if anything he was definitely not free anymore. He was talkative at times, but how could someone be as talkative as Mei? He didn't dislike her. That was basically who he had to hang around with on the whole campus. She was just a bit...energetic to say the least. "Really?! Oh my GOD, I honestly was SO scared you'd, like, deny me or something! I need to be more faithful in my bestie~!" She says nudging him in the arm with her elbow. "Awe, I thought we were besties, Al!" Ling, one of the jocks of the school says quickly trailing after in the crowded hall after seeing them. Ling wasn't really his friend. He was someone who would flirt with a chair if it gave him attention. It was strange how Edward became friends with him somehow. If anything Ed wasn't popular. He was basically the equivalent to a side chick (not that he'd say that out loud).

"Ling, hi."

"Can't believe you're dissing me for a loli! I thought more highly of you, dude." He laughs in a popular way. Yes, you read that correctly. A **popular** way. "Leave Al alone. God, how the hell do you get anyone to screw you?" Edward groans, shoving his way in front of Ling. "You're just jealous you can't get any."

"Anyone from this school has probably already been fucked by you and obtained multiple STDs that we know nothing of, so no, I don't **want** any from here, and can we please not talk about this right now?" Edward gives Ling a threatening glare, and it was enough to shut him up luckily. "So," Alphonse interrupts. "This is nice, but we really need to eat before the cafeteria closes."

"Oh my god-" Mei gasps in horror. "It's pizza day and we're missing it!!!" They all pause and stare at eachother; realization hitting them individually. Suddenly, Edward starts jetting towards the cafeteria competitively with all the others soon following shortly behind him. There was no way in hell he was missing out on pizza day, and everyone else clearly felt the same way.

The cafeteria was full of kids, and most were lined up for probably seconds. "We better hurry before those locusts devour all the good shit." Ed says loudly while shoving kids out of the way. Luckily, the school was smart enough to realize that a couple of boxes couldn't feed a building full of teens, so there was more than enough for everyone to get their slices and head off back to their classes full and satisfied. Pizza was the best thing on a crappie day at school.

~•~0~•~

The hour alone of cleaning it took to tidy the kitchen up to a pristine state was completely worth it in the eyes of Victor. He hadn't seen it as clean as it was in months, and it'd be nice at least knowing where the roaches were coming from so he could call Terminex or something. Though he still had to tidy up his bedroom and their storage room which was filled with unpacked items from the previous home, he decided to relax for a while. The boys would be home soon enough, so he wasn't going to drink. He looks at the timer, and it was about 1:23 PM. He had time to stop by the grocery store.

That was actually important at the moment since he had overheard Edward fussing to Al about an empty fridge the day before. It _was_ empty, but he wasn't the one eating all the food. It was probably Alphonse. Ever since waking from that coma he'd binge on the regular. He throws on his shoes, and heads out the apartment. Outside was as dull as usual. It was hardly ever sunny, but it was what it was. It didn't bother him too much even though it'd be nice to see a little blue sky like in the past more often.

He walks down the sidewalk; hands in his pockets until he reaches a small grocery store that was surprisingly not bad and heads inside. Most of the stuff was organic, so he never had to worry about the contents. He gained the whole 'only organic' trait from Trisha. She didn't even buy veggies at the store. She'd grow them. He walks through the random isles of food, pulling out some necessities and other not so much and throwing them into the basket. "Excuse me, but are you Hohenheim??" A voice asks from behind him. He wasn't very popular in town, and he hadn't written any books in some years. No one should know him at this point.

He turns around and is shocked at the sight. " _Dante_..??" He asks befuddled. "Yes! Wow, it's been what, twenty three years since we last talked? How are you?" He was horrified that she even knew where they lived. He knew that she'd only ruin his life more if they talked. "Listen, I told you before that I'm trying to move on from that. I've _changed_ , ok?" He tries getting past her, but she blocks the pathway quickly.

"No No! I totally get that! It's just... _wow_." She says chuckling. "I remember being in language arts right next to your desk like it was yesterday. I know we messed up, but let's just leave it behind us. Let's just be friends like back then, Vic." She smiles sweetly at him. He sighs reluctantly. "Ok, but just _friends_. You know how things are now, and you know that if you meet the boys you can't tell them about **it**."

"Vic, I told you if I could that I'd take it with me to the grave." She puts an arm on his shoulder. "I haven't told Ethan either, so our secret is safe. Anyway, one day we should talk properly. Hey, I know about this coffee shop not five blocks away, so maybe one day we could catch up over some coffee? I won't be sneaky! Please~?" She begs jokingly. It was true that they hadn't talked in years, and he didn't _hate_ her or anything. He just wanted to be a better person for Trisha. It wasn't like he liked her anymore or had any intentions of getting with her again. After procrastinating over the situation he finally answers her request. "Alright then I suppose. I think I'll be free on Saturday, so is that ok?"

"Yes! That's great! See you then?"

"Right."

He finishes gathering the needed groceries and heads to the check out center. He felt an overwhelming feeling of regret. He hoped to god that the choice he just made wasn't going to be the death of him. He was now closer to revealing something he left behind long ago. Not even Trisha knew about it. God forbid the boys found out. All he could do was hope. Hope that she'd be faithful to her word. Hope that she was as genuine as she seemed to be, because one slip up could cause _so_ many complications.

- **Flashback** -

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Hohenheim looks towards the door, and back at Edward. "Just-just hold on, ok sweetheart?" He gets up and walks to the door; opening it slowly. "Mr. Elric? Dr. Marco has granted your permission to visit Alphonse Elric now if you'd like to. It's seven rooms down from here, and we were all out of private rooms. Hope that's not an issue." She says softly. "No! Of course not! Oh my _god_ , thank you _so_ much." He gasps with relief, well, at least he knew Al was in stable condition. He didn't quite know the severity of the damage, but he knew it was bad. He knew he was in a coma. She nods and leaves, closing the door gently behind her.

Hohenheim walks back to Ed's bedside and kneels beside it. "Listen honey, they just granted me permission to see your brother, ok? Do you think you can sit tigh-"

" _I want to see Al too_!" Edward yells in distress. He was already extremely exhausted, and trying to take him along was far too risky to do. "I know Edward, I _know_ , but it's getting too late. I promise you that you'll see him very soon, but you have to trust me."

" ** _Trust_** you?! How can I ever trust you again? After everything you _didn't_ do?! You could have saved her ya know? You could have tried. You could have fucking _cared_ maybe?? God, I **hate** you...Just..leave, _please_." His weak voice breaks, but he holds back his tears. Crying wouldn't change anything. He turns away from Hohenheim, and lays down not saying anything more. Hohenheim bites his lip. "I'll fix this. I'll save us." He gets from off of the floor and walks to the door. He looks back one more time before shutting the door.

He walks down the hospital hallway. It smelled like a mixture of piss and bleach, or maybe the bleach just smelled like piss. Regardless, it was foul and smelled like generic sanitary hospital. He never imagined being in a situation like this. He never thought he'd be so unlucky. He walks into the room, and there he was; laying lifelessly on the the bed. Next to him was another girl who seemed to be in a coma also, and an officer stood beside her bed. He looks at Hohenheim and smiles. "You must be his father, right? I'm sorry you're going through this." The child on the other bed was far more than lifeless at that point."Yes, that's right. Is that your daughter?" He asks the man empathetically. Clearly he had some reason for being there. "No unfortunately. Her father was beyond abusive, and had been abusing her for her whole life apparently. The only reason she's here now is because a neighbor heard loud noises that resembled screaming next door and reported it. When we arrived, he'd brutally beaten her, killed the family dog and himself. He apparently also murdered the mother two years prio- Oh. Why am I telling you this...? I'm gonna get fired..hehe."

"Oh _god_ , that's horrible. I don't have any intentions of ratting you out or anything. You seem exhausted. You should take a break after this." He says gently. He seemed to be struggling. "Yeah, I have a wonderful wife at home, and we're thinking of having a child soon. It's hard thinking of something like this happening to my child let alone a child at all. By the way, call me Hughes." Hohenheim smiles and shakes his hand. "Victor, Victor Hohenheim. It's pleasant to meet you."

He finds a seat next to the bed. Al's heart monitor steadily beeps. The room is silent for moments. Whether those moments were seconds or minutes he didn't know. They were long though. "He'll be fine. Just have a little faith in him," Hughes finally speaks up. "He may not look like much now, but judging from his overall experience with your situation, he'll make it." He reassures kindly. It was comforting to be given that kind of confidence. At times like those you'd think only of the negative things about the situation, but he seemed to find the light at the end of that dark tunnel. He seemed to be another sacred soul; a guardian angel for the lost ones. "Thank you. Seriously, because I feel as if I needed that."

"No problemo, sir. Everyone needs a boost of confidence every now and then." He says cheerfully with a smile that could light up the world if it wanted. Hohenheim looks back at Alphonse and watches his chest rise and fall. He had this faith now. He believed that Al was gonna get through this, because he was strong like that. Not only that, but Trisha was there with him. He could feel her presence somehow lingering around the room. "We'll get through this, son. You'll get through this. I'll be right here waiting for you, so don't be afraid. Im not going anywhere." Al's heart monitor has a small change of pace before returning to it's original pace, and his grin widens. He leans forward and kisses Al's forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart." For the first time in that whole train wreck of a day, he finally felt somewhat safe.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! I hope you all had a great time, and for those who don't celebrate it, Welcome back for another chapter! Great to see you, and I'm thankful for all the support for my story I've gotten. I'll try to make this chapter worth it :)

- **Comment Responses** -

@ALCHEMYxFREAK UwU I hope you enjoy my new chapter 3

~•~0~•~

 **2:49 PM**

Victor reaches their apartment right in time. He stayed out later than he had originally anticipated, but he was fine as long as he made it back before Edward and Alphonse did. He didn't want them to mess up his hard work, but them probably destroying the house again was only an excuse, and he knew it. His gut feeling was always ' _They're dead_ ' or ' _Someone kidnapped them_ ' or anything along the lines of far from the truth. He got tons of mouth about being overly concerned about their whereabouts 24/7, but what if he decided to ignore his gut feeling only for them to turn up dead? He couldn't let that happen. He _wouldn't_ let that happen.

He sets the groceries on the dining room table and starts stacking the perishables in the freezer and fridge first. Order was necessary when it came to food. Once a while back he accidentally put the ice cream in the pantry, but the worst part was that he blamed it on four year old Alphonse who **did** have a problem with stealing and hiding food. Apparently Trisha wasn't suspicious of how he had the strength or height to go through with it, but he promised to take it to the grave and hope Al had forgotten the ordeal. He finishes putting the rest of the groceries away, and sits in the living room and turns on the news. It was basically a bunch of political drama and shootings (which always seemed to put him on edge ). All the doom and gloom you could ask for to top off your depressing little life. Brilliant.

Time continues to pass, and it feels as if hours have passed, but he was positive he just sat down. He looks at his clock.

 **3:13 PM**

It had been almost thirty minutes, and they were still not home? Maybe he was over reacting and the bus was a little behind or something. He still felt sick to the stomach at all the possibilities of there whereabouts. He knew that he was a little bit protective every now and then, but was he taking it too far? He wasn't sure. He honestly didn't care if Ed was out a little longer than usual since he'd do that a lot, but Al always made sure to be precise on timing. Just like his mother, he'd calculate how long it would take to go here and there. He'd even time it and tell people the approximate time it'd take depending on the person. He was brilliant, and that's what made him nervous all the more.

He secretly hoped that Edward had just unsuccessfully attempted to drag him along to do something with him or look at something. It was still bad, but at least they'd be partially together. It was far too late for them to be out like that, or maybe he was over reacting again. Each second felt like a minute, and he only worried more. "Maybe I should contact the school.." He says to himself pulling his phone out of his pocket and staring at it intensely. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to do that. Maybe he'd make them, or more so **Ed** specifically, embarrassed or something. Not exactly his intentions.

 **3:34 PM**

Time was only dissolving all the more, and it was definitely not the bus holding them back. There was no reason for them to be late like that, but he knew that the second they got home they'd be having a talk. He clearly needed to be far more curt and strict about being late and not even texting him to notify him that they'd be out later at least. He was far from tired of things like this happening so often, and knew that if he didn't take responsible action that things wouldn't change at all. He needed to be a better father, because right then he felt like a failure. That just wouldn't cut it.

~•~0~•~

 **2:49 PM**

"We might be a little late, brother. We should head home instead." Al suggests instead of going wherever the hell Ed wanted to go. It was never a good or safe idea to 'go with Ed' somewhere. Just like the old times he knew that they'd get in trouble. "Al, it's like, 2:00? We're fine, so let's _go_ ~" He whines tugging Al's arm the opposite direction of their apartment complex. "I really wanna go, but...what about da-"

"Fuck dad! He won't do anything about it anyway, dimwit. Please, let's just go?" He looks into Al's eyes pleading with every molecule in him. He was so mischievous, but he always did so much for Al that turning him down felt wrong. "O-ok," He says guiltily gazing down at the concrete sidewalk. "Let's go." Edward grins and roughly slaps Al's back causing him to cough. "Ow! What the heck?!"

"Pfft- sorry bout that," He says in a very unapologetic manner. "Excited, I guess." They both officially began heading the opposite direction of their apartment. Usually everyone was heading home at this point; including all their friends. Well, atleast that's what Alphonse _thought_. No one ever cared to tell him what was going on, and gave him the whole " _You're too innocent to understand_ " bullshitty excuse. It honestly made him feel more left out and less like their friend. They probably only thought of him as a machine to use when they were unsure of their grades on their worksheets. He scoffs silently. It was hard to accept that as the ugly truth, but truth hurts at the end of the day. "Where are we going anyway?" He finally asks Ed. "You'll see. Just be patient.

Al looks at his phone to see the time.

 **3:02 PM**

He gasps and tugs Edward's sleeve. Ed sighs and turns around with alook of exasperation. "What, Al?"

"Brother, we're going to be in _so_ much trouble if we don't just go home. We should just go, I hate the dark anyway! Let's go home now and we can go to whatever this is tomorrow-!"

"Al, we're almost there. Even if we decided to turn back now we'd be home at like, 5:00. Go big or go hard as they all say." Alphonse groans to himself but continues following Edward into their inevitable doom. The sky begins to dim and the moon slowly rises over the city. Alphonse can feel the anxiety rile in his abdomen. He was never out as late as this, and he never intended on it being that way on purpose. He made sure to always be on time so that he could watch an old series called The Twilight Zone with Hohenheim. It usually came on at 8:00 until about 12:00. Even though sometimes they didn't have the time to watch it together, they'd at least watch three times a week. Change was one of those things that he was most insecure about, but making Edward frustrated was also something that put him on edge to be honest.

They walk up to a small, rusting building in the middle of practically no where. The whole building was made of cheap scrap metal, and judging from it's condition it was made a while ago. Still, teens could have created it easily, and the amount of rain they got could easily cover for how rusted and damaged it was. Gaurding the entrance of the shed like building was one of the relatively popular jocks of the school. He didn't know much about the jocks except that a lot of them were bad news. "Where..are we? What are we doing anyway, and isn't that the guy who harassed Rose?!" He say moving back behind Edward defensively. A few years back someone organized a group of guys to sexually harass one of the more 'religious' girls in their school, and it was a complete disaster leaving her pregnant. She apparently forgave them, because holding grudges was something she wasn't capable of. "I don't remember, but anyway, it'll be OK. We'll be really quick, so just stay with me, 'kay?" Alphonse shrinks all the way behind him and lets Ed do whatever he was doing without further questioning. He says a couple of things too inaudible that he couldn't make out what was said to the jock kid who's name was apparently Brandon. Finally, Ed and Al walk inside the building.

It was filled with people who all had a oddly familiar look. Most of them from the more 'popular' side of school, but there were some average people wandering here and there. Probably friends of one of the jocks or something. Music blasted throughout the old building and people were constantly running into them as they headed farther in. Smoke was rising from no where in particular, so he safely assumed that it was something like weed or possibly marijuana? He wasn't skilled with drugs or alcohol. "Here!" Edward yells from in front of him. "The back room here! Follow me, ok?!" Al can hardly hear him with all the music, and Edward continues forward. He heads towards the back room that Ed hastily enters ahead of him. Before he can completely reach the suspicious entrance, two guys block the doorway in front of him. It was definitely two of the higher up and more popular jocks. He remembered their name's being Zachary and Oscar. They were both tall, buff and extremely intimidating to the eye. "Hey, what's up? Haven't seen you here before," Oscar speaks up. "What about you, Zach?"

"Hmm, Don't ring a bell, but he looks like someone Casey would fuck." They both start laughing hysterically. Alphonse could smell the intoxicating smell of alcohol without being in their faces completely, fake laughs to distract them from his obvious distress. He didn't know who this Casey was nor did he care. Edward had been in the back room for minutes, and he was stuck behind these guys he hardly knew. "U-um my bro- I mean Edward is back here I think, s-so can I-"

"With the weed? Yeah, everyone is. So, you like girls, right? There are tons of desperate bitches lookin for some fun around here, or are you another homo?" Zachary laughs and shoves Oscar. "Yo, Chill dude! he's clearly sensitive. We don't wanna scare him away~" Alphonse feels the unease and regret hit for even going with Edward in the first place. He could've been at home watching television with his dad, but he was in a place filled with rowdy teens he knew hardly anything about. "J-Just please m-move! I want my brother!" He begs, still on his tip toes looking over their stiff shoulders for Ed. Their faces contort to seriousness, and that was never good."You're in **our** territory. You be a good little kid and do what we say so you don't get yourself hurt, ok?" Zachary threatens as they close in on him more. Alphonse whimpers and looks for a way out of the corner he was slowly being forced onto. They stop moving for some reason, and lean in to each other and whisper something while glancing at him. Oscar nods his head smirking and they turn back to Al walking closer. He knew that whatever they whispered was going to be very horrible for him, and he ducks low; waiting for a blow to the face.

"Hey guys! What's up!" A chipper voice erupts from behind the pair. They turn around simultaneously and to everyone's surprise, Ling and Edward are standing their. Ling wraps his arms around the two and engages them in nonsensical conversation, but Ed doesn't acknowledge them and immediately runs towards Alphonse. "Jesus Christ, Al I am _so_ fucking sorry. Are you ok? Did they hurt you, cause I'll beat 'em up if they did-"

"No," Alphonse interrupts with a shaky voice. "I-I just wanna go home," He looks up at his older brother pathetically. " _Please_?" Edward nods his head quickly and wraps his arm around Al, leading them all the way to the exit while repeatedly apologizing to Al who was clearly too out of it to care or recognize. "I can get a taxi if you want? You want a taxi?" Edward pulls out his phone and starts ordering an uber driver to pick them up. Al doesn't respond, but Ed already ordered it anyway. "We're gonna get you home right now, ok? I'm such a dumbass for bringing you..."

"Why?"

"Wh-what?"

"Why _did_ you bring me-?"

Ed scratches the back of his head and looks around awkwardly. "Well, honestly me and Ling were gonna prank you with some stupid shit, but that's obviously wrong. Sorry." Alphonse silently stares at Edward who evades his gaze. " _Why_?" He asks with irritation; completely ignoring to ask about the exact idea. "I-I'm sorry, Al. I really am. I was just- stupid. We both were, and it was my fault for going through with it." Alphonse sighs, and looks the other way. All he could think of was how right he was about everything. He was only an object of interest. He wasn't even a human to anyone anymore. Not even Edward, his own brother. They exchange no more words, and wait for the Uber im silence.

 **7:36 PM**

The Uber pulls up, and they both hop into the vehicle that drives them home. After paying the driver and tipping him, they walk inside the building. Standing in the lobby are two officers and Hohenheim who heavy sighs with frustration and rubs his temples. "Thank you, and once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He says quietly. "Anytime, sir. If you ever have any further issues then ring us up, and we'll answer." The raven haired officer says politely as he bows. He turns to his female partner who was standing beside him completely still. "You ready to head out, Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, whenever you are, sir." She says, and her position not wavering once until instructed. They walk to the exit; not giving the Elric's a second glance. After they are completely gone, Hohenheim walks towards Edward and Alphonse. The look on his face was a mixture of betrayal and infuriation. Edward gulps, and darts his eyes from his father's glare. "Listen, I-I can expla-"

"Both of you come with me. **_Now_**." There was poison in his voice, and they decided putting up a fight would be useless. He grabs their wrists tightly the whole way and up to their apartment, and drags them in. He slams the door behind him, and faces them again. "What the _hell_ were you two doing?! Do you know what could have happened to you?? I received not ONE text from either of you, and you come back hours late out of the blue??" Al's lip quivers and he stays quiet, so Edward speaks up instead. "It was all my fault! I was going to- I brought Al to this stupid after school get together thing, and me and Ling were gonna do stupid shit, but it was a jo-"

"That's your explanation of why you were out for so long without texting me or responding to any of my messages?! No, where exactly was this? What kind of party? What do you mean by ' _doing stupid shit_ '? Edward, you do realize he's fourteen??" Edward cringes at the idea of involving Alphonse in anything remotely related to the 'stupid shit' that Victor was insinuating. "Not anything like that serious, dumbass! I'm not a idiot!" He says defensively.

"I-I'm sorry, dad! P-please, I'm so, s-so sorry!" Alphonse sobs while gripping Edwards arm as tight as possible. Hohenheim glares at them both and clenches his fists. He was mad at Edward for going at all, and was shocked Al went through with it too. It was extremely out of character. "Just...go to bed." He says in that soft but threatening I-Will-Hurt-You-If-I-See-You voice. "I'm sorry dadd-"

" _Go. to. bed._ "

Edward grits his teeth and storms upstairs with Al quickly following behind him. Hohenheim loses his thought process and heads into his study room. He hadn't been that angry at his children in a while, and he definitely hadn't been as verbally frustrated as he was in years. He felt pity for them, but he wasn't sorry for what he said. He wasn't sorry for fearing for their lives. He wasn't sorry for fearing that he'd lose the only bit of happiness he had left, and that was all he needed to justify himself and his actions. He loved his boys far too much to let it go , and he wasn't sorry for loving them.

- **FlashBack** -

It had been a couple of days at the hospital, and he was already befriended with the officer that watched over the little girl sharing the room with Al. He apparently decided to come back every once in a while to check on Alphonse and Edward in addition to her. The little girl (who he found was named Nina) had passed two days ago, but he still came for the boys. He was very happy to have a friend that supported him at such a difficult time. Izumi Curtis, their old homeschool/private school teacher, recently heard about the accident and wanted to drop by that afternoon. She was basically like a second mother to Edward and Alphonse, so they'd thrilled to see her hopefully.

Since Alphonse was still unconscious and Hughes was spending time with his family at the time, he was set on spending most of the day with Edward. He was actually awake, and he wanted to focus his attention on Edward so that he'd feel less anxious. Hospitals always gave him anxiety as a young boy, and even now the meer idea of needles tempted panic attacks. Those never ended well for anyone. Though Ed hadn't spoken to him yet, he knew that his presence was enough to ease him as of that moment. "Son, you don't have to respond or acknowledge this right now, but you teacher will be arriving this afternoon to see you and your brother." Edward quickly turns to Victor in shock. "W-wait, teacher?? Why?!"

"Oh, well I assume she must be worried. Is there an issue?" Edward cringes at the idea of being beat up. They were never a corporal punishment kind of family, but Izumi never hesitated to beat their asses (much like Pinako). He ignores the question and also resumes ignoring him. Luckily, Hohenheim had grown out of caring as much about being ignored as much. He had a heart to heart conversation and/or vent about child rebellion with Hughes. It was therapeutic to say the least.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Edward almost jumps out of his skin at the sudden knock, and stares intensely at the door in fear. "Oh! come in." Hohenheim stands up and also stares at the door, but with confusion more so than fear since it definitely wasn't afternoon and Dr. Marco wasn't expected thst day. The door opens, and instead of Izumi or Dr. Marco, it was just a nurse. Edward lets out a sigh of what seemed to be relief, and Hohenheim offers a respectful smile and 'Hello'. "I'm sorry to barge in and all, but Dr. Marco wanted to inform you that Edward isn't getting the preferred nutrients to support a healthy recovery. That being said, we're going to have scheduled meal and snack times to ensure a safer recovery."

"Yes, of course," He says sitting back into his chair. "I completely understand." The nurse smiles kindly and looks over to Edward. "I'm sure you also understand?" Edward rolls his eyes, but nods slowly since disagreeing would only mean lectures about physical and mental health or other bullshit he didn't care or have much knowledge about. "Great! You two have a wonderful day, and I'll be back at around one o'clock to give you lunch." She bows and Victor nods in reply as she exits the room. " _Great_ , I'll be fat by the time I leave," He says pessimistically. "Gimme the remote, will you?"

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that kind of thing. You're a growing boy after all."

"Forget about it, and give me damn the remote. I'm bored as fuck." Edward says after attempting to get it on his own. "Language, and here you are. Nothing inappropriate for my sake, please. I'm not up with the times I guess." Edward scoffs turning the television on, and like most hotels or hospitals, it's set on some boring news channel that probably no one even bothered to watch anymore. He flips through multiple channels, and after some serious thought he decides on Discovery Channel. He wanted to watch something like TLC, but 90 Day Fiancee was on. He wasn't allowed to watch it apparently. So they wait, watching television and hoping time would pass by.

 **12:47 PM**

Edward had been watching Discovery Channel for long enough that an episode they watched a while back was replaying itself over again. That usually only happened at night, but he was never lucky. He sighs and looks over at the large black and white clock on the wall. He'd be having his scheduled meal soon, but Izumi was also arriving soon. The sounds of footsteps he heard walking past the door frequently was causing chills to run down his spine. It was never her, but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

"Are you still watching this, or can I turn it off?" Hohenheim breaks the long silence alarming Ed for the umpteenth time, but everything was scaring him at that point. "Wha-?! Do what you want..?" Hohenheim chuckles to himself, and turns off the television. "You should really relax. She's not going to do anything to harm you," Edward glares at him, but says nothing. It's not like _he_ had her as a teacher. She was brutal, and if you denied her strength then you're probably suicidal in his opinion.

The nurse knocks on the door and walks inside with a tray of food. Usually hospital food looked, smelled and tasted like it was bought from a gas station and prepared to be fancy, but it looked and smelled pretty good so far. The tray consisted of a two ham and cheese sandwiches with tomatos, lettuce, mayo and mustard. On the side was mixed fruits and nuts, and for the drink was a carton of apple juice. "I hope that this is appetizing enough for you. The chef is a really amazing cook, and even though this is pretty plain it's filled with healthy and delicious foods!" She places the tray in front of Edward who was literally salivating over it. He was famished since he never had breakfast.

"That looks delicious, and I might just order me some too." Victor says jokingly and the nurse laughs at his comment. "Well, if you do plan on eating from here then just call the kitchen. It'll be up quickly too," She turns to Edward who has already began to devour his food. "Well, at least we know someone enjoys it," Hohenheim laughs and rubs Ed's head, and oddly enough doesn't get smacked. "He must have been starving." She says smiling sympathetically, and heads for the door. "Yes indeed he must. Thank you by the way."

"Anytime, Mr. Hohenheim!" She says cheerfully. She waves at both Edward, who was still devouring his meal, and Hohenheim while heading for the door. She grabs the knob, but before she could twist it, the door flings open wide. They all look up at the not quite unexpected the guests in shock. "Oh dear _god_ , **no**..." Ed says with a mouth full of his second sandwich.

"What in the _hell_ happened here?!" Izumi says sternly resulting in multiple gulps from everyone including her husband and the nurse who nurse smiles fearfully, and starts creeping out of the room. "Youguyshaveablesseddaybye!" She says as soon as she was completely out of the room, and darting down the hallway. She glares daggers at both Hohenheim and Edward, and even on the other side of the hospital Al's heart monitor speeds up. This wasn't about to end well, and the only thing that they could hope was that the thing that ended wasn't their lives.


	5. Update :

Heyy...

So, I don't know if I've really left anyone hanging or anything, but if I have let me explain...;0-0

So, I've had a bunch going on lately in my life, and the holidays are going on and I've been dealing with personal issues. I've also been slightly self conscious about my writing and this FanFiction all together. I feel like I could do WAY better, but I'm lost I guess. Anyway, I was hoping that maybe if you have any tips on how to _better_ my writing skills then please do!!

I think I'm going to try and also think about something to keep everyone invested in the story. Hopefully I'll find something out, but don't lose hope in me. I'll hopefully post something after the holidays are over, because I struggle a lot during them. I'm gonna apologize once mOre (srryyyy), and goodbye for now guys ;;

Ily all 3


End file.
